Things are not what they appear
by Curiosity- Or n0t
Summary: Lucy was kicked out off of Team Natsu and out of Fairy Tail for a lie and forced to believe she was a replacement for Lisanna. But what if there was more to it than meets the eye. As the saying goes things are not what they appear. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

"I am sick and tired of protecting you all of the time Lucy." Snapped Natsu

"Yeah Why can't you learn how to protect yourself like Lisanna!" yelled Erza as she jerked her finger toward the said take over mage.

Gray only nodded his head in agreement. They continued to yell and shout at Lucy because she nearly got killed by a bandit that somehow got loose, while on a mission with the team and Lisanna. Lucy stared at them in fear because their anger seemed to grow with every passing second. Happy quickly flew in front of Lucy and stared them down.

"See you can't even protect yourself from a few simple words." Snapped Gray as he pointed at Happy who was standing in front of Lucy as a way to protect her.

Lucy only pulled Happy into her arms and shook her head. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she held Happy in an attempt to keep from crying. She held her head high and walked home with Happy to keep her company. She heard her teammates grumble and head back to the guild with an unknowingly smiling Lisanna.

The team reached the guild and was met with confused looks. They just shook their heads and sat down. Lisanna wondered over to Mira and started talking about Lucy.

"Mira! Lucy almost got us killed and laughed about it when we confronted her." Lisanna brought on her fake tears in an attempt to get Mira on her side. Mira released a gasp and Cana who heard the entire conversation grew angry at Lucy for doing such a thing. Soon the rumor spread and most of the guild was angry and soon filled with rage. None of them even bothered to get all of the facts before they decided it give Lucy a proper punishment when she came back.

….

Lucy opened the door to her home and slowly walked over to her bed. Happy was purring in a hope to comfort her but it wasn't working. Happy looked at the ground and gave her hand a lick startling Lucy out of her thoughts she smiled and rubbed his head.

"Happy am I really that weak?" asked a concerned Lucy

"No! You are the strongest mage I know. It takes a lot of magic to bring a person form another dimension using your own magic without dying." Happy exclaimed

Lucy gave him a small smile and rubbed his head even more. "Thank you Happy."

"Aye sir."

"Happy you can have the bed until I get back from my bath then you have to share alright."

"Aye."

Lucy smiled and went into the bathroom to take a bath. She soaked for an hour than got out. She quickly changed into her pajamas then worked on her novel. She giggled when she saw Happy curled into a ball purring and mumbling in his sleep about fish. She stayed up for the next two hours to finish a chapter and then got into bed too. Within a few second she felt Happy lay on her and return to his blissful sleep. Lucy soon followed after not realizing the hell she was to receive the next day.

…

Lucy woke up refreshed and ready to face the day. She hoped that her teammates were calm enough to let her explain things. Though she highly doubted it considering how angry they were last night. She quickly got dressed and picked up a still sleeping Happy and headed to the guild.

"Good morning everybody." Greeted Lucy as he opened to doors to the guild but instead of receiving a warm welcome she received a cold stare from the entire guild. Lucy shivered and headed over to the bar to talk with Mira.

"Hey Mira do you know what's going on? Why is everyone glaring at me?" asked a confused Lucy

Mira just snorted and walked away to fill Makarov's jug back up with beer. She looked even more confused than ever. Until Cana screamed out "How could you?"

"Huh?"

"How could you laugh at the fact that your team nearly got killed on a mission because you were too weak to protect yourself."

"I did…"

"Yeah." Shouted another guild member

Soon the guild was filled with angry shouts and curses heading Lucy's way. Makarov only sighed and glanced at Mira who in turn nodded. The two watched as the guild turned against one of their own. As things progressed it became more violent that Lucy had to quickly put Happy behind the bar to protect him from flying fist and chairs. By the end of it Lucy was laying on the ground banged up and bruised. Makarov having enough slammed his drink down onto the bar and got everyone to stop.

"Lucy what you did is unforgiveable so as punishment you are here by banished from the guild never to return." Makarov coldly stated and the rest of the guild cheered in agreement.

Lucy with eyes wide slowly got up and looked around her heat shattered when she that her beloved teammates were doing nothing to stop it. They just turned their backs on her or sent her a glare. Lucy held back her tears and walked out of the guild with her head held high and determination to move forward. The guild doors soon closed after her and the guild released a cheer of pure pleasure.

"She making our guild look bad by the way she acted I am glad she is gone." Stated Droy

"Me too." Jet happily agreed

However there was on member furious and he quickly let his fellow guild mates know.

"How could all of you do that to Lucy?!" yelled Happy

"Easy she betrayed her team and laughed about it." snapped Jet

Happy only shook his head and flew out of the guild in tears. To him this was no longer the guild he wanted to be a part of. This was becoming a guild like Saber tooth and Happy wanted nothing to do with that. He reached Lucy's apartment to see her lying in her bed crying her eyes out and it shattered his heart. He quickly came in through the window and rubbed his head against her shoulder. She looked over at him and pulled him into a hug. They cried until the sun set and they both fell asleep from crying and didn't notice three mages sneaking into her apartment until one of them knocked something off her dresser. Startling both the girl and the exceed.

"Who's there?" Lucy yelled

" Calm down it's us." Said a familiar voice

"Natsu?"

"Yeah." Answered Natsu with that goofy grin of his and as Lucy turned on more lights it was revealed to be team Natsu with Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Makarov, Wendy, Charla and Lily.

"What's going on?"

"Well it's a long story."

**Okay this is a new story I am starting. Sorry for the rushed beginning but I had to get everything I needed in here without making it too long. If something confuses you please tell me and in this story Lisanna will be a bitch but she will return to her nice likeable personality in the manga. Please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas as to where this story should go and it's unedited so sorry for mistakes. Oh it is a NaLu story. Thanks bye bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Natsu?"_

"_Yeah." Answered Natsu with that goofy grin of his and as Lucy turned on more lights it was revealed to be team Natsu with Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Makarov, Wendy, Charla and Lily. _

"_What's going on?"_

"_Well it's a long story."_

Lucy looked them as though they had grown a second head. The look of utter and pure disbelief soon turned into anger. Lucy stormed over to Natsu and slapped him across the face. Her eyes blazed with anger as she slapped him again, and then ran into the bathroom to release her newly found tears of anger. Happy shook his head and went over to the door and knock lightly on the door. The door opened just a crack to let Happy in and slammed shut once he was in. The rest of the people in the apartment looked down in sadness but they decided to sit down and wait for Lucy to come out of the bathroom. The only one left standing was Natsu as he held of looked of pure shock. He shook his head a little and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He heard a grunt and began to explain things.

"Lucy please listen there is more going on than you realize and I wish I could tell you everything but I just can't even though it is a long story all I can tell you is that in order to insure that you remain safe was for us to act like we no longer cared about you so that way you could be free to become the strongest celestial mage to walk the earth, without the interruption of the guild getting involved with your training. Please Lucy open the door and hear us out." Natsu's voice broke toward the end of his explanation.

Lucy slowly opened the door and signaled for him to continue even though it was evident that she was not in the mood to hear a lot of their tale. Natsu glanced at Levy and she began to speak and hoped the Lucy would understand.

"Lu-chan we are deeply regretful for what we have done and I know that no amount of apologizing will work but have to believe us that we honestly thought it was the only way to keep you safe." Levy spoke her voice full of regret

Lucy in response only stared at them. They fidgeted under her intense gaze but remained in her apartment. Happy looked between and glared at the others. His ears twitched in annoyance but remained quiet. The room filled with and uncomfortable silence as they all pondered what to do next. Wendy decided to heal Lucy's wounds as the silence began to become deafening. As Wendy approached Lucy flinched away in fear and pain. Wendy just let her gaze fall to the floor and she went to the other side of the room.

Finally the silence was broken by Lucy. "I need to be left alone for a while to think. I can't say I forgive because I can't not now and I'm not sure if I will be able to because I felt like I did when I lived with my father unwanted and unloved. I don't think I can live with that so please just leave me alone for the next couple of days and then we will go from there."

They nodded their heads in agreement and they all filed out except for Happy who Lucy clung to. Happy glanced up at Lucy to see tears streaming down her face. He licked her hand as a way of comfort and she looked down at him with a smile. He smiled back and they both went to bed.

…

The next day at the guild no one cared that Lucy was no longer in the guild and seemed ecstatic about it but team Natsu was not. They were depressed but put on a front to keep their guild mates at bay. They watched as Mira tried to act happy about the situation but she couldn't and Makarov locked himself in his office and didn't come out.

"Man this sucks I want to see Lucy." Natsu mumbled under his breathe

"I know but we have to respect her wishes." Erza stated solemnly

"I just wish the guild would realize that they…." Gray got cut off by Lisanna sitting next to him

"Hey guys ready to go on a new mission without that traitor." Lisanna was way too cheery for their liking and were about to answer when a soft giggling voice was heard by them and they glanced at Levy, Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy and the exceeds. They nodded their heads signaling they heard it too. Team Natsu quickly got up ignoring the protest coming from Lisanna.

They quickly left the guild in search of that giggle and came across a Black Butterfly. The butterfly in question was the one giggling. It soon turned to face them and they came face to face with the fairy that told them not tell Lucy everything that was going on. She had ash grey skin, bright almost glowing indigo eyes with purple hair and black butterfly wings. She was six inches tall and kept moving around. They greeted her with a glare.

"Now don't be like that I just wanted to visit my friends." Said the fairy

"We are not your friends and stop moving it gets annoying." Snapped Gajeel

She released a huff and stopped moving. She sighed and flew into Natsu's face to get a good look into his eyes. She tilted her head then released a giggle. Natsu in return glared at her but she just kept on giggling.

"What's so funny fiary?" growled out Natsu

"You and your emotion that has yet to reveal itself to you." She soon bent over laughing and it irritated them more.

"Stop laughing fairy this is not a laughing matter." Makarov stated as he barely swallowed a growl forming in his throat.

She stopped and sent him a glare that could freeze the sun. The held back a shiver and glared right back. She flew over their heads and sat down on a branch. They watched as she started mumbling and not making any sense to them. Soon she grew silent and stared at them.

"I know that Makarov that is why I wanted you to supposedly kick Lucy out of the guild." Her voice was serious

"Why? What does this have to do with Lu-chan?" Levy asked in desperation

"I don't want to." Came the fairy's blunt reply

"And why not?" snapped Laxus

"It's a secret." After those three words she flew off leaving them more frustrated than ever but in their head they heard her voice. "Go visit Lucy she's calmer now and is ready for training."

They looked at each other and released a snort. They quickly walked over to Lucy's apartment to see the lights on and Happy flying around and what appeared to be Lucy chasing him. They all smiled and reached for the door to her home ready to take Lucy by force if necessary to train her and hopefully save her.

**This is also rushed and I'm sorry I just had too many thoughts going on in my head that I had to get most of them down. So what do all of you think the secret is and how intense you want Lucy's training to be. Please let me know in a review and thank you for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. Bye bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry if anyone is confused on this story but the point of the story is not to make sense until the end because a lot is going on and Lucy is in the middle of it.**

Lucy chased Happy around her apartment as he flew above trying to avoid her grasp. She was laughing as Happy was panicking. A little earlier after they woke up she decided to give Happy a bath but he was far from cooperative.

"Happy get back here!"

"No!"

Lucy released a growl and kept chasing him around her apartment. She jumped to tackle him and they both tumbled onto her bed with Lucy curled into a ball and Happy crying in her arms. She got up and went over to the bathroom to give Happy a bath. She opened her bathroom door only to hear her door slam open. She turned around quickly to see the last people on earth she wanted to see, her old teammates. Her eyes harden and her grip on happy increased. Happy let out a little squeak in surprise but managed to get her to loosen her grip on him by licking her hand.

"What do you want?" Lucy's voice was callous and cold different from the warm glow the usually filled her voice.

"We need you to come with us Lu-chan." Levy sounded calm but on the inside she was shaking from the fierce glare she was receiving from Lucy.

Lucy could only snort while Happy released a hiss. His fur was standing on end and his pupils were dilated to a point that only his black pupil was seen. He quickly got out of Lucy's grasp and grabbed Lucy then flew out the window. Their cries reached their ears but they kept on going.

Soon they were followed by the exceeds caring the dragon slayers. Happy made a quick nose dive into the forest and plunged into the water with Lucy still in his grasp. Then shot back out when the dragon slayers were hovering over the water. It sent them tumbling back in surprise and took them a while to regain their senses which gave Happy enough time to go deeper into the forest and hid within the brush. He was panting, nearly collapsed from exhaustion but he was happy to have gotten Lucy away from those who caused he pain. He looked up to see the Dragon slayers landing next to them but that little dip in the river hid their sent. The confusion was edged on their faces and Happy smiled in relief.

He looked over to Lucy to see her look conflicted with the emotions of anger, fear, and regret. Happy gently placed his paw on her knee and sent her a reassuring look. Then got quick as the slayers started talking.

"Damn that Happy. Salamander what is with that cat of yours?" snapped Gajeel

"He only wants to protect Lucy Gajeel. You can't blame him for that. After all we put her through." Natsu's voice held a thing of maturity that no one has heard before. He was filled with regret and blamed himself for everything. He allowed himself to ignore his basic instinct to protect what was his and then let it slip away.

"That doesn't matter right now Salamander that damn fairy is going to pop up and take her somewhere soon and it's best she hears from us and not from that thing."

"Hey! I am not a thing. I have name which you are not privy to know." Snapped a small feminine voice

They three slayers jumped in surprise and their eyes narrowed which was something rare of Wendy to do. They released a growl and nearly swatted the voice away. The voice in turn giggled and flew over to Happy and Lucy's hiding spot. Happy blinked in surprise when he came face to face with a small fairy that looked rather amused. She smiled and flew back out.

"They are right here under your noses."

Happy's eyes grew big and tried to fly off with Lucy but he was grabbed by Wendy and Lucy was grabbed by Natsu who pulled her into a bone crushing hug and whispered something into her ear causing her eyes to widen in shock. Then push him away. Her face was red with embarrassment. The fairy giggled but soon became serious and nodded her head at Natsu who in turn reluctantly nodded back. The fairy quickly mumbled a spell and sent them to an open field.

They all looked around to see nothing but grass and felt the air suddenly become heavy and hard to breathe. Everyone except the fairy fell over gasping for air. Happy glanced to his left to see a blur of red collapse onto the ground.

The fairy flew over them and shook her head but soon disappeared again leaving behind a list of instructions. That she hoped they would follow. Not long after she disappeared they all woke up. Happy looked around and got a better look of the place they were at. It was a field that seemed to be glowing with overflowing magic.

The sounds of more people waking up caught his attention. His fur stood on end when he saw the rest of Team Natsu with the exceeds, Levy, Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel and Makarov. He quickly scanned the field for Lucy but could not find her. She had disappeared among the lights and from the distressed growl released from Natsu's mouth, he knew something was wrong.

"Where is Lucy?"

"I don't know. The only thing I remember is a light than blacking out here."

"Hey there's a letter." Wendy stated

They all gathered around it and read off the instructions provided by the fairy.

_Alright here is a list of things I need all of you to do when training Lucy:_

_Once a week immerse her in the stream not too far from where you are laying to replenish her magic_

_Don't let up on her when she is nearing exhaustion push her beyond that because that is the only way to awaken her inert ability._

_Never under any circumstances tell her the truth!_

_Have her summon her strongest spirits at once during the second week of training and no it will not kill her because this is a realm of pure magic. Which is why all of you passed out._

_I will be checking in once a month to see how she is progressing. So leave a bowl of Black cherries out at the end of the month._

_Final rule never let Lucy leave this realm!_

_Okay now get to it._

_Ps. Do not eat anything in this realm. Unless you want to remain trapped her for eternity_

The letter soon glowed causing Wendy to drop it and they watched as it transformed back into Lucy. Natsu quickly moved her to the strange cottage located near the stream the fairy was talking about.

"I suggest my children that we rest because tomorrow Lucy's training will commence and I fear that every protective bone in our body will have to be broken in order to protect. So get some rest and Happy as of now you are Lucy's only friend." Makarov sadly stated

The rest nodded their head and laid down each filled with thoughts of regret. Natsu laid Lucy down on to the bed and walked away and with every step he hardened his heart to feel no pain or fear of hurting his best friend. Tomorrow he needed to be the trainer from hell and having feelings for his best friend would only hold him back. He spared one last glance at Lucy and Happy before he too succumbed to sleep.

Little did the sleeping mages know that same fairy the told them to do this was watching them with saddened eyes. Her head was down cast and the look of longing remained on her face. She blinked and quickly wiped away the stray tear that had formed and flew off, leaving behind a blooming black flower that shined purple in the moonlight.

**Here is the next chapter. The middle of it didn't go as planned but hey I just had to go with the flow. Also thank you to everyone that has read, followed, favorite and reviewed this story. Until next chapter Adios. :D**


End file.
